Waitress Amu
by ShySuki
Summary: Amu can't hide the fact that she's bullied by many people in Seiyo High School. One day she gets "kidnapped' and more things happen, then finds herself being a waitress! Rated T for swears and potential kissing... Don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

Suki: Yea... I just re-did this so the phone call was Friday instead of a Saturday O3o

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: Yea.. why?

Suki: You'll see :3 Oh and this nice person told me that if I said the disclaimer in the first chap, I don't have to say :3 Sooooo

Amu & Ikuto: SUKI DOESN'T"T OWN SHUGO CHARA...

Ikuto: *mumbles* Good.

* * *

><p>I rush out of the room eyes coated with water, my pink hair flying. Behind me is a chorus of laughter, the one standing in the middle, a dark azure haired boy.<p>

After a few blocks away from Seiyo High School I stop and drop my backpack to the ground and shake my hair.

"Damn freaks."

I twist my shirt letting the water drip out. Thinking what just happened,

_I walk outside the classroom to my locker hoping no one would bully me today. "She's there!" I cringe at the voice and quickly put on my backpack, shut my locker and run outside. "Look the loser running outside hurry!" I run as fast as I can then finally hide behind a tree next to the school. All of a sudden I hear a giggle above me and see four girls. I scream from shock but stop as a bucket of water falls on me. I gasp then as ice cubes fall on me. More laughter. I feel tears coming down. Crap. Quickly I dash down from Seiyo looking back at the mob…_

I cringe, another excuse to make to mom. Grabbing my backpack I rush back home.

"I'm home!" I say lazily, then quickly run upstairs.

"Amu-chan, come back down here! You haven't eaten the snack I've made you!" My mom chirps.

I sigh, ignore her then close the door to my room. I unpack my backpack and start on my homework.

~After homework is done~

I lean against my chair and smile as I munch on some carrots my mom gave me. All done, know for a breather. I change into comfy sweat pants a hoodie and set outside.

"Mom I'm going to head outside!" I say loudly, while I grab my keys and phone.

" Ok sweetie but make sure to come back home soon, supper will be ready and call me if anything bad happens!"

I sigh, lots of out breaks have been happening about kidnapping.

" Ok mom don't worry" I slip on my sneakers and head outside.

I jog up to the park nearby and look up and the misty dark sky. It was nice and relaxing from all the stress. Then I hear a complaining voice. Being the curious girl I am I creep up to the noise. As I get closer I realize who it is. Getting even more curious.

"Yea yea I know, good one Kukai".

I creep close and peek over some bushes.

He turned slightly, "See ya tomorrow".

I bend down so he doesn't see me.

"Yes Kukai tomorrow is Friday, see ya around 1", pause, "Yea I'll invite Utau, uhh-huh bye". (Had to add that XD)

He clicked his phone off then placed it in his pocket. I blink, then he was gone. I gasp then a hand covers my mouth. I freak out realizing, this was kidnap.

* * *

><p>Suki: DUN DUN DUUUUUN XDDD<p>

Ikuto: ...

Amu:... I GOT KIDNAPPED?!

Suki: Yea...

Amu: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Suki: I wont be uploading soon because of my homework. School yea that suffies *^*

Amu: Good

Ikuto: BAD SUKI I WANT AMUTO AND IT TAKES YOU LIKE A MONTH TO WRITE SHEESH!

Suki: *bends down on knees* I'm sorry Ikuto but for this one, on Microsoft Word I wrote 3 pages...

Ikuto: MICROSOFT WORD IS A DISGRACE IT JUST INDENTS BIGGER THIS IS LEGIT!

Amu: Suki don't worry Ikuto's just mad, go on with the story, anyhting he's saying is not true.

Suki: Umm ok, *eyes slowly falls down* uhh just a reminder... I'm just goint to say the disclaimer once in a while... yea...

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Pov.<strong>

I try to scream but the hand muffles a voice. Trying to look around I only see the dim lights of streetlamps.

The hands soften and here's my chance, I use my legs and kick back.

"Hiii-yahh!" I say smiling in contempt as the mysterious fellow jumps back in surprise.

"H-hey, never knew a girl like you would be so strong", says the deep voice.

I blink and realize who it is.

"H-how did you know I w-was h-here Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"You know…", he says lifting up fingers as he counts the reasons off, " you suck at hiding, you hair is bright pink, I have super hearing, and –".

"Ugh, yea I get it Tsukiyomi-san!" I say glaring at him from the corners of my eye. What a nerve!

He leans in closer barely two inches away from my face. "Hey", he says his eyes staring deep into mine.

"How much did you hear of my conversation?" He moves closer.

I blush, "N-not m-much", I look away, "F-fine, I heard all of it. About you meeting, Souma Kukai, yea."

He backs away and frowns. And runs his hand down his hair.

"Did you hear everything", he asks he face straining.

"Y-yeah!"

"Then where are we going to meet?"

I frown at the question and the first that comes up to my head is blurted out, "The park!"

He flicks my head, "Ha, so you weren't listening to the whole conversation."

I frown and rub my forehead.

"Yea but I can go tell everyone that you're going somewhere with your friends and they'll probably stalk you!" I retort back sticking out my tongue

He frowns again. And then smirks.

"If I let you join us going to the mall will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why would I want to go with you guys?" I say making a disgusted face.

"How about if I buy anything you want when we go to the mall?" he says.

"Anything?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Yea anything"

"Deal"

He grins then puts his hand out, "You promise you won't tell anyone and I promise I will buy anything you like. Meet the gang in the front of the school right after school, tomorrow is the last day of school, no one will chase you".

I raise my eyebrow, "You sure no one will chase me?"

"If someone does pull a prank they always go to me approve" he says smirking.

I frown, "Thank for telling me tha-"

I hear the vibration in my pocket and pull out my phone.

"HINAMORI-AMU WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAVN'T EVEN CALLED ME!"

I hold the phone a couple inches away from my ear. Over from the yelling I say, "I'll be back home in a couple of minutes bye!" And hang up before she can blabber more.

"So that's your mom?", Tsukiyomi Ikuto says interested.

"Yea Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and as you can see I have to go."

I turn around to leave but was held back by a hand grabbing on to my wrist, "Call my Ikuto" he said smirking.

I blush.

And try to jerk my hand away.

"Say Ikuto-kun" he says grinning.

"N-no"

"I won't let go until you do"

"F-fine"

"B-bye Ikuto-s-san."

He frowns when I say "san" but swoops down quickly, kisses my hand and lets go.

I squeak then I speed off back home, feeling his burning glaze follow me.

I smile and walk outside into my balcony. Tomorrow free stuff for me huh? Giving me anything I want for a simple, telling someone about his secret plans with people.

But then again Amu, I get the better side.

I re-tighten my robe and go back inside my room. Looking through my pants.

I grip it harder, where is it?! I frown even more as I check my sweater pockets.

Shaking all of my clothing that I had worn to the park my phone didn't fall.

My eyes widen and I frown, where is it?

I hear someone get in from the balcony and look over to see no other than Ikuto.

He's smirking and holding up a bag. He places it on my desk then whisks away dropping down from the balcony.

"How did he know where I live? No matters Amu! He just jumped down from the balcony" I think to myself.

I run to the balcony and see nothing but streetlamps.

I walk over to the bag and open it. And inside I see the a note, some snacks, and my phone which is bruised and bent. I pick it up and tears almost pour out.

How could he do this to my phone? How did he get this? I flip it up to see if it works and it doesn't.

I feel like exploding. I then remember there is the note. I pick it up and read it:

_Hey my little Pinkie ;),_

_ Sorry I bruised your phone on purpose ;) But you know how I'm buying you anything you want? Well I was thinking that you could (: I took you phone chip away so you get a clean start for a phone. And in return my Pinkie, please do kiss me tomorrow ;)_

_XoXoXo,_

_Your little sexy Ikuto-kun :P_

I crumble the paper, what nerve! I flip the back off easily from the beaten phone and see there was no chip.

But a small smile curved up my lips. Any phone? Well Ikuto, I'll do everything you want on the letter. Even the last part. I quickly place the phone down and get onto my laptop, searching up revenge plots.

Oh, it would be perfect tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Suki: SOO SLEEPY WRITING THIS OMG GONNA GO TO SLEEP ;~; GOOD NIGHT<p>

Amuto ( Amu+Ikuto): *stuck in a jar*


End file.
